Spyro: Empires of the New World
by Lucifer Morgenstern -PoD
Summary: Spyro and company enjoy peace after Malfore's defeat. This peace, however, is short-lived when an unknown, never seem before object falls from the skies, bringing not only the past but new troubles as well. As the dragons rediscover species, they also learn of another great war, a millennia ago. Will a stranger be friends or foe to the dragons? Can the dragons survive the invasion?
1. Intro: The Past Comes to the Present

**Sigh. Hello guys. A few things. First, yep. Another effing story. I keep starting them but never finishing. Now, I am on the fence about scraping my current stories. I need you to tell me if I should. Second, I changed my name. No longer am I ShatteredxReality. Now I am "ADyingStarInTheBlackBlackSky." Shut up. No one cares what you have to say. Unless what you have to say is good. Then everyone cares. To shorten the name, you can call me Midnight! Or not. IDK. I don't care either. Do what you want.**

 **This story, as you may already know, is about Spyro. However, my knowledge on the character, his games, and lore is very limited, since I have NEVER actually played (can you believe it?) and would very much appreciate help. While on the subject of help, I also need help with my other stories, provided enough of you want them to continue. I have like, 3 readers though.**

 **I really have no excuse, and currently, I seem like a horrible writer. I'm not. I think.**

 **So enjoy, and please. Send help.**

Spyro was sitting down on the ground, his tail wrapped around Cynder's, enjoying the sunset as they usually did. There were no words said. There was nothing to be said. It was just a time when no one bothered them, and they savored every moment each day. This day was different.

Cynder's tail twitched, as her eyes followed a bright blew speck as it moved across the yellow, red sky. Squinting as the bright, yellow light hit her eyes directly, she lost sight of the object. Believing it to a trick of the eye, she relaxed. Spyro noticed the tail twitch but thought nothing of it. That was when the dot reappeared with a trail of lighter blue. Cynder jumped up, startling Spyro, who then also turned to watch.

"What is that?" Spyro asked in a small voice.

"I don't know," Cynder replied.

Their eyes tracked the object, and with a sudden jolt of fear, that it was getting closer. Dragons below and around started to notice it as well, and a murmur rose. Their conversation only grew louder and more panicked as the speck grew larger. "Everyone!" Terrador shouted. "Into the tunnels!"

A flood of colors all rushed towards the entrances to the underground as armored soldiers raced towards the incoming meteor. Spyro, Cynder, and a few other followed just behind the Guardians. Seconds went by. Minutes passed. The residents and tourists held their breaths. Confused. Scared.

A rumble swept the dragons off their feet. The meteorite had landed. Dust rained from the ceiling, the ground shook and the walls cracked. Cries of horror and fear emerged from the coughing dragons, and the amount of movement didn't help either.

Outside, the Guardians, Spyro, Cynder, and the soldiers opened their eyes and landed to see a perfectly round and silver sphere. Volteer gasped. Everyone turned to look at the Electric Guardian dragon. "By the Ancestors!" he shouted.

Curious and scared, Spyro asked, "What? What is it?"

Volteer started at the sphere, exited as he jumped around. "It's and Ancheint Build!"

"So.. it's an old thing?" Cynder asked.

"No! The Ancients! A time period, close to over a million years ago! Combined architecture and engineering between two great races during the great war! It's meant to be a capture pod! Such marvelous technology was lost after one of the species was wiped out."

A pause. Then Cyril spoke. "How do you know this if this is from a million years ago?" Another pauses. "And what were the two races?"

"Well. Obviously one of them was dragons."

"And the other?" Terrador asked.

Before he could respond, the sphere suddenly hissed. Lines crisscrossed the sphere, and segments of the object opened up. A small figure fell from the thing. "Humans. And I believe the only pod used during the war, was to house the Demon."

 **Yep. That's it. 472 words for an intro. Ugh.**

 **Just.**

 **I don't know.**

 **I should start ending each story with some kind of topic or quote. Alright. First, why do people write Fan Fiction? Second, do you think fan fiction has an impact on the writers themselves?**

 **Finally, innovations also come from greed no?**

 **Stay vigilant**

 **\- ADyingStarInTheBlackBlackSky**


	2. Chapter 1: The War That Killed All

**Hey guys! What's up! Star here, with chapter.. 1! I've had 37 reads as of right now, and one review telling me that this story is, so far, not a disappointment. I'm happy! Not as much as I hoped, but more than I thought I would get. So, here is the next chapter.**

 **Now, before I begin, I would like to tell everyone that OC's are welcome, whether dragon or human. Please be specific. Scale colors, powers, name, bio, etc.**

 **Let's see…**

 **I don't own any of the characters that I don't (AKA the names you recognize) I think if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

 **Um…**

 **This is an AU…**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 1: The War That Killed All**

Long ago, by the winding, blue rivers, and the tall, rocky mountains, stood a great civilization. Their species were one of the most advanced, and most powerful species in the lands. Spanning for miles and miles, their architecture was seen from any direction. Marble spires, stone house, metal builds. Their army of 3 million was unchallenged, and the most disciplined warriors out there. These humans were revered.

To the west, lived tall dragons. They were big creatures with enormous strength and power. Some could breathe fire. Others could master the winds. Some might be able to shape the land, while others shaped the water. This didn't encourage them to become didn't abuse their size or status. Instead, these dragons were a peaceful group. They helped others with heavy objects. They traded goods, did services, and was generally appreciated by others. The Humans and the Dragons were known as the two Great Beings.

A few hundred years before the start of the war, a baby was discovered to be glowing. A religion grew around it. Humans called them Angels. Like the Dragons, each Angel would master an element. Furthermore, they would be trained in academic and martial arts, bless others and do social services. Then, as Humans would, one got too greedy. He and his followers tried to take over the Human Empire. This religion split into two factions; the Angels and the Demons. However, facing the combined might of the Imperial Army and the majority of the Angels proved too much for the Demons. They were banished to the east, never to be seen for hundreds of years.

The emperors mistakenly thought that the Demons would die. They didn't. Years went by as the Demons grew in power and number. They didn't master one, but two or three different elements. They controlled Darkness itself. What's more, is that in a hidden cavern to the east, there was a bunch of eggs. These eggs were purple. Deciding to have dragons of their own, the purple dragons were trained to be the most obedient fighters, and the most dangerous. They had two goals. Take the Humans out, and take the Angels' power of Light for themselves.

The war started a few weeks later. The Emperor and the Dragon King combined forces to fight the Demons. Millions of lives were lost. Very far into the war, in secret, a group of researchers, engineers, and Angels combined their knowledge to create what they only called 'The Pod.' It was to capture a Demon, putting it forever to sleep. As they found out only a month before, the more Demons you kill, the stronger the ones alive are.

It seemed impossible for the Dragons and Angels. But they had the numbers. Civilians joined it. Other animals, such as Cheetas, Wolfs, and Moles took up arms. Slowly but surely, the Demons, the Purple Dragons, and the powerless followers called reapers, died. At the Battle of the Split Sky, the last Demon faced off against the biggest army in the world. He lost, was placed in the pod, and sent away. The Purple Dragons were mostly wiped out.

It wasn't over. Celebrations soon turned to funerals as a mysterious disease wiped out the human population. Over the years, dragons started to also dwindle in numbers. Both sides lost all.

 **And that is it, guys.**

 **This chapter was just a summary of the war. If you felt like I was not clear, I will go back and rewrite this.**

 **Please review to tell me what you think. I want to know. Thank you for reading.**

" **In order for there to be Darkness, first there must be light."**

 **True or False?**

 **Stay Vigilant- ADyingStarInTheBlackBlackSky**


	3. Author's note: This is Different

**Well. I got another review. This time, it was about his disappointment with the fact that there are humans. Believe me. I know. I personally don't like human dragon fanfictions. However, this one is a bit different from the average "Human to Dragon," or "Dragons to Humans," or traveling between the two worlds. No. This story has the humans being a lost species. There are other stories out there, I think with that too. Even more different, is the plot and the Characters. So, if you think this is another one of** _ **those**_ **stories, let me tell you right here that it's not. Thank you.**

 **Stay Vigilant- ADyingStarInTheBlackBlackSky**


	4. Chapter 2: Heaven

**Not a bad amount of views. I definetly can do better. My first and incomplete story about the anime ASSCLASS has over… 12k reads. Still, haven't updated that but NEW CHAPTERS FOR ALL MY STORIES WILL COME OUT. I'm busy... And easily distracted. Never mind that.**

 **I've decided to take a suggestion from 4Dragons (Awesome writer. Brilliant!) to take things slower. OC slots are still open. I think maybe 2 Humans, and 2 Dragons.**

 **I feel like my chapter explaining the war could be integrated into here. I will still keep the chapter before, but Volteer will still explain the war because the dragons do not know yet.**

 **Let's see…**

 **I don't own any of the characters that I don't (AKA the names you recognize) I think if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

 **Um…**

 **This is an AU…**

No one moved. No one knew what to do. The way Volteer said the word "Demon" made the small thing on the ground seem dangerous. Yet, it was so small. How can something like that be dangerous? An adult dragon was almost 12 times taller than that of an average human.

No one but Volteer knows the story. A minute passes in silence. Only the sound of the wind could have been heard. Finally, Terrador looks at Volteer. "What is a Demon?"

Volteer took a breath, backed up a little and asked another question. "Can we talk about this, after we find a safe place to hide?"

Terrador pointed a claw at the Demon. "He is so small and unconscious. Surely he poses no threat?"

Volteer chuckled. "If he is to awaken, then the entire world is threatened. A Demon is not one to be messed with."

Terrador opened his mouth to speak when Cyril cut him off. "What. Exactly. Is. A. Demon/"

"Right. Right. Around a million years ago, there was a species known as humans. They were one of the strongest creatures, and the most populated. Obviously, we dragons also existed back then. We had a much bigger population than we do right now. Perhaps that time period had the most of us. Us and the Humans worked together. We were called the 2 Great Beings. Then, Human children developed strange powers. They controlled an element, and even Light itself!" A gasp.

The Demon on the ground twitched. Volteer jerked backward a few steps. Terrador was unfazed. "Continue."

"They were called Angles. A religion was created, and they were worshiped." Volteer paused for a dramatic sigh. Looking up, he continued to finish even quicker. "Then, one of these Angles got too greedy. He and his followers tried to take over the Human Empire. This religion split into two factions; the Angels and the Demons. However, facing the combined might of the Imperial Army and the majority of the Angels proved too much for the Demons. They were banished to the east, never to be seen for hundreds of years. I wonder what the emperor was thinking. The demons had powers, and they had numbers. Yet he lets the Demons go. Maybe he was in on it? No. He was murdered by a Demon assassin later. Hm. Surely, he had some idea. Humans were always quick to repopulate. Perhaps-"

"Volteer!" Terrador and Cyril shouted.

"Sorry," Volteer said sheepishly. "Anyway, a few hundred years later, the Demons returned to the empire and invaded." A glance at Spyro. "This is also where the first purple dragons were revealed to the dragon civilization."

Spyro and Cynder perked up. The dragon soldiers stared at Spyro. The guardian dragons showed surprised padded forward. "What do you mean?"

"Well, legend has it that the Demons, while in exile, found a cavern with the first Purple Dragon eggs. They infused the eggs with their power, which hatched the eggs, and gave them the power to wield multiple elements. Some even were said to have inpenatrable scales! The hatchlings were then tied to the Demons and served them, right up until the Human Dragon alliance massacred them."

This time, the Guardians also stared at the frowning face of Spyro. "Ahem. The Demons were defeated and the last of the purple dragons either died or escaped. The last Demon was sealed inside the pod. Before he was sealed, he cursed the human race. Not a single human lived after 7 years. Now there he is. Can we leave now?"

"You explained their history. Not why they are dangerous."

"Have I not!? They wield darkness and light! They control all elements! They created dark elements! They held enormous strength!"

"However, we outnumber him. He cannot possibly fight us all and live."

Volteer laughed. "The Demons grew in strength and power as the war was fought because whenever a Demon dies, all the other demons get the power and strength of the Demon that died! There were almost 5 thousand demons! This one being holds all of the power!"

This statement shocked everyone. "Perhaps it is wise to retreat for now." Terrador said.

A few of the soldiers jumped into the air, hovering, waiting for the Guardians to lead them back. They the Demon on the ground let out a strangled gasp. "If anyone is curious, his name, I believe, is Caelum. It means heaven in the ancient language of Latin. Which is ironic because his group was called Demons. Just thought you might like to know before we all die."

Caelum slowly sat up.

" **The Only Comfort I Find With Death, Is The Fact I Won't Know When I Die."**

 **Stay Vigilant- ADyingStarInTheBlackBlackSky**


	5. Chapter 3: Inheritance and a New War

**Lol! Just realized my mistake that every time I signed off, I typed, "** **A** **DyingStar…" I never had the A in my name. Wow… I changed it so that it now has the A**

Caelum was dazed, and when he saw the dragons standing around him, he didn't react. He was taking the first few breaths of fresh oxygen for the first time in about a million years. Added to the fact that the air has changed in composition ever since his lungs were just getting used to the richer supply of oxygen, this nineteen-year-old boy was currently harmless.

Caelum rubbed the sand out of his eyes. It was then that he finally realized his predicament. He was surrounded by dragons dressed for a fight. He had not moved for a million years. Standing up and almost falling, he turned to face Terrador. "I take it that the war is over?"

Terrador didn't answer. Before he was something that could destroy them all. He didn't know how to answer. Instead, Terrador turned to Volteer. Volteer saw this and asked "Me?"

Terrador noded. Caelum turned towards Volteer and Volteer gulped. "Um... Yes. It has been a million years... Since… ah…" Volteer faltered when he saw Caelum's expression. It was one of shock, anger, and dismay.

"You dragons… Have kept me in a metal sphere… for a MILLION years!?" The dragons flinched as Caelum yelled this. "Then you dare wake me up again… It's like you want to die…"

Caelum surveyed the group of nervous dragons. His eyes traveled over Terrador, pass Cyril, away from Spyro, to Cynder, then Volteer, before pausing and looking back at Spyro. "A purple Dragon?"

Cynder stepped protectively in front of Spyro. "So what?" she asked.

"Why would a Purple Dragon be on your side? Have things changed that much over the course of a million years? You there. Come over here and kneel."

Cynder laughed a cold laugh. "You think my Spyro is going to listen to something like you You think the savior of the world will bow to you?"

As she said this, Spyro's eyes glazed over. He slowly shuffled over to Caelum and kneeled. Everyone gasped and Cynder gave an angry growl. "I see. This Purple Dragon's generation has too little of our essence. You have strayed far from where you belong Spyro."

"Spyro! Come on! Come back! Cynder shouted.

Spyro twitched and jerked back a little. "Spyro. _Your_ Spyro, did you say? Oh. no. I don't think so. It's mine. That dragon is MY PROPERTY. The Purple Dragons are my birthright! I, as the last Demon alive, claim the Last Purple Dragon as mine!"

A floating energy circle appears above Spyro, symbols circling inside the circle. In a beam of light, Spyro floated for a second and then fell. "There we go. Just how I like my dragons. Obedient."

Cynder screamed at him and charged, her tail blade whipping at his head. Caelum bent his back at an impossible angle and avoided it, before falling to the ground and rolling to the left. Caelum jumped up to see Cynder charging at him again, only to be knocked down by a purple blur. A snarling Spyro had pinned down Cynder.

"Spyro!" Cynder begged as Caelum laughed. "It's me!"

"Oh, he knows perfectly well that it's you. However, you attacked me. A Demon's Dragon's first and most important instinct is to protect their owner. Step off Spyro! Spyro… What a name."

Cynder was about to pounce again when Terrador grabbed her tail. "Stop playing with us Demon. What do you want?"

"What do I want? I have been alive for a million years, yet I've only lived 19 of them. I killed the entire Human population. What do I want? The war is over. I want to be left alone. I want to live. I fought a war for a lunatic. He said he would bring us to glory. I was a kid fed propaganda all his life and saw him as a god."

He turns away and jumps onto Spyro's neck. "No!" Cynder roars.

Caelum looks at her. "If you or any of you come after me, I may very well restart the war."

Caelum took one last took and then urged Spyro into the air. Cynder let out a howl. Spyro heard this and turned his head back, but a pat from Caelum made him look forward again. "I'll let you see her again, Spyro. I'm not heartless."

As Spyro reached the horizon, Cynder turned her head to Terrador. "Why? Why did you let him leave."

Terrador looked down at her, his face showing his sadness as well. "It was him or the entire dragon race. I had to choose. It's what he would've wanted."

"Why can't you care about what I want?"

"Because sometimes you just can't. Sacrifices must be made to win a war."

Cynder started to cry even harder, but something made her stop. "War? What war?"

"We will get her back Cynder. I swear it." Terrador looked at the assembled dragons. "Soldiers! Today marks the day we start a new war! We face a new a greater threat, and like every other, we WILL WIN AGAINST IT!"

The dragons were hesitant but slowly started to cheer. Cynder stood up and looked in the general direction of where Spyro and the Demon headed. "I will get you back Spyro…"

Somewhere far away, Caelum chuckled.

 **And there you go! What did you think about this chapter? I mean, Spyro just basically became.. Evil? No… Uh… nevermind. The next chapter will be focusing on Cynder. And, we will introduce a new character. Stay tuned.**

" **Greatness isn't always great in size."**

 **Stay Vigilant- ADyingStarInTheBlackBlackSky**


	6. Chapter 4: Expedition? Pt1

**And we introduce a new a new character! Austrum the dragon, thank you for joining us today.**

 **Austrum: Um..h-hello…**

 **He's a little shy guys. Be nice. So, what will you be doing in today's chapter?**

 **Austrum: I-I-don't know?**

 **Perfect! Let's get started!**

 **Thank you Fredrick the Astral Dragon for lending me his OC!**

Cynder wandered aimlessly around the city, seeing the dragons rushing by, training, or making weapons. They were preparing for war. A war that she was very grateful to have but thought was too slow to start. She was ready to leave at any minute. Perhaps she was being to selfish. Then again, she did save the world. As she was walking, she suddenly bumped into another dragon. This this light blue dragon reared backed in shock and scrambled away from the black dragoness. Cynder blinked and apologized. "Sorry for bumping into you." She then realized that she'd never seen this dragon before. "What's your name?"

Austum, being the shy dragon that he was, was slow to reply. "Au-austrum…"

Cynder tilted her head. "Austrum? That's an unusual name."

Austrum fidgeted and was hoping for a chance to leave. Then he stopped. Maybe Cynder is the one he needed to talk to. "You're Spyro's girlfriend right?"

Cynder blushed and answered, "Well, I wouldn't call.. Well… I mean… Yeah. Yes I am."

Austrum smiled. "Can, uh, can you come… with me?"

Cynder blinked and shrugged. "Why not."

Austrum and Cynder headed towards a small secluded hut. Another head poked out of the hut, and this one spoke. "Is that Cynder?"

Austrum nodded, before realizing his mistake and answered, "Yes."

"Did you tell her yet?"

"No-not yet…"

Cynder was puzzled by this exchange and looked at Austrum. "Tell me what?"

The head in the hut chuckled and pulled back. "Um.. ah… Well… I may... " Austrum started.

Cynder became impatient immediately and rolled her eyes. "Stop stuttering!"

Austrum jumped back and lowered his head. "I know where Spyro is…"

Cynder didn't hear him. His voice was too small. Thinking that he was just a waste of time, Cynder flared her wings, ready to take off. As she lifted into the air, Austrum's voice came out a bit louder. "I.. kn..know where Spyro i-is.."

"Come again?" Cynder asked, landing.

"I said… I know.. Wh-where.. Um…." Austrum looked at Cynder, feeling embarrassed.

"Spit it out."

"I know where Spyro is." **Guys, I feel like I'm making Austrum's shyness more scared than shy. Please tell me if that is what you think.**

Cynder blinked, the words going into her head, but not being processed. "Excuse me?"

Feeling more confident, Austrum spoke even louder. "I. Know. Were. Spyro. Is."

Cynder's blank face stared at Austrum longer than he was comfortable with and he shied away into the hut. Cynder then poked her head into the hut and asked, "Are you lying to me?"

Cynder was hopeful. If what Austrum told her was true, then she would be able to get to Spyro immediately. If this information was to be given to Terrador, then it would take ages with all the planning, and preparing and training. Austrum knew this as well and said "No."

Cynder was excited now. Before she could ask where though, another question came up. "How?"

Austrum looked at her. "How what?"

"How do you know?"

"Um… I can… see? I can see stuff?"

Austrum's explanation was not answering Cynder's question completely or even much at all, though it did give an answer. Satisfied for now, Cynder stopped bothering him about it and instead focused on Spyro. "So where is he?"

"Towards the North. I don't know exactly where."

"I thought you said you knew where he was…"

"Well… I can.. Uh. Find out?"

"What?!" Cynder felt cheated. She knew that she may have been overreacting, but she was just told that he knew where Spyro is, and now he's telling her he doesn't. "You said… You know what. Nevermind. I'm leaving."

Austrum opened his mouth but as he was about to speak, Cynder flew off.

 **HTFFAN_- Check. Him. Out.**

 **Stay Vigilant -ADyingStarInTheBackBlackSky.**


	7. Chapter 5: Draconic

**The previous chapter was short because I wanted to get to this chapter. I changed the ending from what I originally wrote, which was Cynder, Austrum, and the other dragon in the hut flying towards and close to Spyro and Caelum. BTW, notice anything about Austrum's name?**

 **Another thing. I got a review from "Darklighteryphon" and I feel like I need to address confusion.**

 **The purple dragons were NOT created. They already existed, but only hatched and only obeys the Demons due to them infusing the eggs with their own life force.**

 **Spyro is NOT evil. He just listens and holds Caelum above all else. He is still exactly who is was.**

 **This story WILL NOT revolve around Cynder. Cynder is a main character, sure, but not the main focus. That would go to Caelum and Spyro.**

 **Title of the Story Changed.**

 **Thank you.**

Spyro was bored. His Master was just sitting in a patch of grass with his eyes closed. He needed to make conversation. The silence was getting to him. _What to say, what to say…_ Spyro thought. _He was asleep for millennia. To him, he was fighting a war only hours ago. What am I to say?_

Caelum sensed this conflict within Spyro and turned to him. "You would like to speak?"

As Caelum spoke this sentence, Spyro finally figured out what to talk about. "When did you learn to speak Draconic?"

"Lingua draconum? How did you know I speak the Language of Dragons?"

Spyro got confused. "Well, you're speaking it now."

Caelum looked at him. It was a look of confusion. This look turned to disappointment, and then of amusement. Then he started to laugh. "This? This, my naive friend, is not Draconic. This, this is English."

"What's english?"

"The language you are speaking now."

Spyro was stunned. "No. This is Draconic."

Caelum shook his head. "No. That is a human language. The human empire has…." He faltered "Sorry. Had three languages. The language of Religion, Latin. The Language of the Government, Chinese. Then there was the language of the People, English. It seems that during the time I was gone, you adapted the English language and made it your own. I suppose it's much easier to master our language than yours."

Spyro was curious now. He was just learning that what he spoke was not what he thought it was and that it was in fact stolen from a lost species from long ago. "How _do_ you speak Draconic? How do you know how to?"

Caelum looked at the ground. "The Angels made it a requirement to learn Draconic. The Demons adopted their ways of teaching and made us learn it too. It is a very hard language of learn, and you must be a dragon to master it."

"Why is that?"

"To perfectly master draconic, one must have wings, tails, four limbs and big vocal cords. Only dragons had them."

"Then how do you do it?"

Caelum stood up and dusted himself off. "Like this."

He then proceeded to do a few complicated movements very fast, making a sound that reselemd something like a strangled cat plus owl. Once he stopped, he started to explain. "Lingua Draconum was made to accommodate every aspect of what makes a dragon a dragon. A slight twitch with the wing could mean something. This is also what made them excellent warriors. Best at silent communication. It was a graceful language, though it may not sound like so."

"What did you say?"

"Me? To the best of my ability, 'This is Draconian.'"

Spyro showed a face of awe. "Wow!"

A sudden loud bang startled Spyro as Caelum remained calm. The purple dragon flinched as something round hit his scales. "Wow. Impenetrable scales." Spyro muttered.

Out of the bushes, a group of tall, two legged things came out. They held long, shaped sticks and pointed it at them. You could see the fear vibrate through their red and white uniforms. "Halt! I you have entered Human territory! Surrender now dragon!"

 **CLIFFHANGER AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **ADyingStarInTheBlackBlackSky**


	8. Chapter 5: Draconic (Different POW)

A few hours earlier…

A squad of men were on a regular patol around the invisible, non official border. Nevertheless, it was heavily enforced by the army. They were almost at the end of their patrol shift and couldn't wait to get back to base. However, something caught the attention of their Controler. This Controller ordered them to pull back immediately, saying that it was a level 8 threat. A dragon may have entered the border.

The humans have not seen a dragon since a millennia ago, but knew they existed. As this fact remained in the memory of humankind, another was forgotten. The history of peace and cooperation with the ancient dragon civilization was all but forgotten, along with the memory of the war.

A team from the special operations brigade, SOB-SCP, sent out a team of Executioners.

The humans slowly made their way to where the suspected dragon was located, when they heard it speak. "You would like to speak?"

The trio ducked down, their rifles cocked and a steel ball inserted. One whispered to another, "Was that the dragon?"

The one in the middle shook his head. "No. It sounded like a human."

"How do you know what a dragon sounds like?"

"Guys. He spoke English."

The trio pondered this when another voice talked. "When did you learn to speak draconic?"

This voice was louder and deeper. The one in the middle shuddered. "It's a dragon."

The one on the left looked at his. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Positive Creek."

The one named Creek turned back around, his trigger finger now inside the guard. "So there's a human talking to a dragon? Is that what you are saying, sir?"

"Yes. Creek. Axel. Get ready to fire."

Both of the men muttered, "Yes, sir."

"Lingua draconum? How did you know I speak the Language of Dragons?"

The Dragon sounded much more confused. "Well, you're speaking it now."

A moment of silence. The soldiers were confused as Spyro now. A laugh. "This? This, my naive friend, is not Draconic. This, this is English."

Creek breathed in. "Dragons speak English…"

"What's English?"

Sergeant Bradley of SCP Executioners Fireteam Four pulled out a recorder. "The language you are speaking now."

"No. This is Draconic."

"No. That is a human language. The human empire has…." He faltered "Sorry. Had three languages. The language of Religion, Latin. The Language of the Government, Chinese. Then there was the language of the People, English. It seems that during the time I was gone, you adapted the English language and made it your own. I suppose it's much easier to master our language than yours."

Axel gasped. Bradley looked panicked at the dragon and human. Thankfully, it looked like they hadn't heard them. The Sergeant himself was close to gasping. Was this a story? History? There were legends, of course, of the Human Empire.

"How _do_ you speak Draconic? How do you know how to?"

"The Angels made it a requirement to learn Draconic. The Demons adopted their ways of teaching and made us learn it too. It is a very hard language of learn, and you must be a dragon to master it."

There is was again. This time, Bradley did gasp. His father was obsessed with the legends. There were others who studied the legends, but his father was obsessed. Speeches that told everyone they were true. Fact instead of myth. Everything he was hearing proved that his father was right. It was then he noticed the purple scales. "My god…"

IF his father was right, then that means the man in front of him was Caelum. IF that was true, then the Fireteam was screwed. He was shivering. So were the other two men.

"Why is that?"

"To perfectly master draconic, one must have wings, tails, four limbs and big vocal cords. Only dragons had them."

"Then how do you do it?"

Caelum stood up and dusted himself off. "Like this."

He then proceeded to do a few complicated movements very fast, making a sound that reselemd something like a strangled cat plus owl. "Lingua Draconum was made to accommodate every aspect of what makes a dragon a dragon. A slight twitch with the wing could mean something. This is also what made them excellent warriors. Best at silent communication. It was a graceful language, though it may not sound like so."

"What did you say?"

"Me? To the best of my ability, 'This is Draconian.'"

Spyro showed a face of awe. "Wow!"

Bradley could take it no more. He needed to destroy this threat. "Fire."

The projectiles flew at the Purple Dragon as the trio stood up. Instead of penetrating however, they bounced off.

"Halt! I you have entered Human territory! Surrender now dragon!"

 **The same chapter, but a different perspective.**

 **Blarg. Continuing Story next chapter. -ADyingStarInTheBlackBlackSky**


	9. Chapter 6: Dictatorship

**Opinions people. Did you like what I did with the language in the previous chapter? Also question. Should I change my name to "SilentScreamsInsideHiddenDreams"**

Caelum frowned. "You lived… The humans survived. How? No. Don't. Do not answer. I do not want to know. I do not care. No matter. This could work. You there! You seem like the leader of this trio. What kind of government do the humans currently have?"

Bradley gulped and tried not to stutter. "A re-republ..blic. A republic."

"Oh. This won't do. No. Take me to your leader. I'm turning the government back to a Dictatorship. Monarchy? Dictatorship?"

Spyro leaned in and said, "I believe it's dictatorship sir."

"Why?"

"A monarchy is leadership of a government or nation passed to each other from birth. A dictatorship is when the rule of the nation is taken by force."

"I take it the smart dragon taught you this?"

"Yes, sir. Volteer."

"Dictatorship. Lovely word. Dic. Tate. Or. Ship. Dictatorship." Caelum turned back to the soldiers. They hadn't moved. What was more interesting to Caelum was while they were obviously scared, they also had curiosity in their eyes. A want to know more. "I suppose you heard our conversation and have figured out who we are?" The three merely nodded, frightened by the menacing aura that surrounded Caelum. Watching this, only made him even more delighted. "Tell me, where do you guys come from?"

Creek and Axel both turned to look at Sergeant Bradley. "Why should we tell you?"

"You don't have to. Death is an option. Not the best of ones. It would be slow. I have been taught by the best. Now I am the best. Your choice. Come on. Hurry up."

Bradley knew that the… thing in front of him could make him tell every single secret that he knew of the Humans. In the process, he would feel so much pain, and endure so much suffering, that death would be the only heaven. It was how the legends said the Demons acted. If he was to willingly give information, then perhaps he might live. If the ends were going to be the same, then he might as well take the easier way out. "The current capital of the human civilization lives in mountain range towards east of here."

Creek and Axel lowered their heads. They had thought of the same things Bradley did, but still felt shame and guilt. Self preservation is a very strong human instinct. "Then let's go!" Caelum said, suddenly behaving like a child. "Can't wait!"

"Come on, come on!" Caelum jumped on Spyro's back and said, "Lead us to the Capital! Whoo! Field trip!"

This sudden change in attitude confused and scared the soldiers, and they were slow to react. However, a quick glare from Caelum forced the soldiers to reluctantly walk.

There was little conversation on the way there. Only the occasional whistling by Caelum. It was an unrecognizable tune. It was an ancient tune. Creek, Axel, Bradley and even Spyro all wondered if Caelum's sudden change was a ruse. The soldiers were all on guard, though what they would do against a Demon, they did not know. In truth, Caelum was truly excited to see the Capital. An entire human civilization millenia after he was born. Caelum has already completely grasped the knowledge that he was the oldest being alive. He wanted to see what changed. Plus, he was going to become the Human Leader. A lot of things to look forward too.

The trees slightly parted and revealed to the group the bright blue sky. "We're about a mile from the entrance." Bradley said.

With this, Creek and Axel perked up. Caelum noticed this but dismissed this action. Suddenly, as they entered a clear patch of land, a hidden voice yelled out "HALT!"

Caelum sighed and Spyro stopped. At least an entire platoon of 50 men surrounded them. Spyro lowered his neck and allowed Caelum to slide off. "You there." Caelum said, pointing at Bradley. "Who are these people?"

"The 7th Platoon of the 5th Army Group, Border Security."

"Border Security? Hello! Meet your new Emperor!"

"I thought it was a dictatorship, sir?" Spyro whispered?

"Um… Meet your new dictator? Yeah. Hello Border Security! Meet your new Dictator!"

The Border Guard all chuckled. Second Lieutenant Abraham did not. "Call in a SCP Executioners Squad."

Another person nodded and pulled out something that Caelum has never seen before. It had some kind of wobbly metal stick protruding out from the top, and the man grabbed some rectangular box off the device. The box was attached to the device through some kind of string. "This is the 7th Platoon Border Security. Delta, Echo, Whiskey."

"This is Control. We read you."

Caelum's eyebrows went up. "It can talk?" For a moment, Caelum said nothing. Then he turned to Bradley. "Explain."

As Bradley tried to explain modern technology to him, the radio burst out a final, "Roger. Sending SCP Executioners Squad 17."

Bradley then looked at the Radio. "And that was them calling the rest of my squad."

"I see. You think just because another 4 men come running, you would be saved?"

Bradley shook his head. "No. Nothing in this world, as far as I know, can stop you."

By then, SCP Executioners Squad 17 appeared and merged along with the Border Security Platoon. They had a distinct color and pattern on their metal shoulder and chest plates. "Sergeant Bradley. I see you have been caught. I'm disappointed that S17 men could be caught."

"You try fighting this man and a dragon. If you win, then you come to me."

"That's why this particular special forces group was made. To do stuff like that."

Caelum sighed, drawing the attention back to himself. He was shaking his head with a disappointed look on his face. "Seriously. It's only been… uh… a million years. Actually, never mind. Let's see. Introductions. Hello everyone. I'm the last Demon. I just woke up… 5 hours ago." Turning to Spyro, he asked, "How was that?"

"A bit dull, master." Spyro replied.

"Eh. I was never the for was always Regal. Regal was always adding a little flair to his movements and words."

Spyro did not know who Regal was and merely nodded. Caelum shouted "I do not wish to kill any of you. Not yet. If you do not want to die, take me to your consuls."

A man stood up and laughed. "We could-"

He suddenly screamed and twitched as he fell. A women ran past everyone else to reach him and started to shout, "No! Reggie!"

Finally, his movements ceased and smoke started to come out of his nose, ears and mouth. His organs were cooked from the inside, and much to the disgust of others and the shame of himself, another's soldiers stomach rumbled at the smell. Spyro shuddered. The rest of the men slowly backed away. "Happy now? Should I repeat myself? Take. Me. To. Your. Consuls."

The men hurriedly worked to do so. Another half hour passed uneventfully. Eventually, they entered the city and with the civilians watching in awe and fear, made their way to the senate. Inside, Caelum and Spyro spotted the two men in charge and walked over. "Dismissed."

"What?"

"You heard me. Leave. This is a dictatorship now."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? Did I stutter Spyro?"

"No, sir."

"Alright." Caelum then raised his hand and the two consuls and every politician in the room suddenly turned to ice and shattered.

Soldiers came pouring into the room but Caelum calmly walked passed them. Not one soldier dared to fire. Outside, he saw that the entire city had gathered. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! I am Caelum! The last Demon alive! I have tried to kill you all before, and I still can! But I will not! If you will stay with me, you will not end up like this!" Caelum pointed at a soldier and he shattered.

The cityfolk gasped as one. "Choose! Right for me, left for not me!"

The people of the city split into two groups. The right was full of soldiers, their friends, and the poor and the intelligent. The left was filled with the rich arrogant, and the stupidly brave.

"I see." Caelum pondered over this news for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Spyro take these three away to the dungeon. I will deal with them later. Once you are done return to the courtyard and I will meet you there."

A ping of fear skipped off on Spyro's heart, fearing what was to come. He followed his master's orders and confronted the three who revealed the existence of humans to them. They gave little resistance, and followed the purple dragon down into the dungeon.

The citizens were stricken with fear as the two landed in the middle of the city square. Caelum looked around, loving the look on everyone's scared face, but it wasn't enough. He didn't want to see them scared. He wanted to see them scream. "Spyro." Caelum looked down at his purple pet. "Kill them all. Just the non loyals for now."

All around them the people began to panic, but they were all to scared to move, as they all hoped that they just heard the stranger wrong. Even Spyro didn't move and instead hesitated, looking up at his master, hoping that he heard him wrong as well but it only took one gaze from his master that forced Spyro back into mindless servitude.

Spyro let loose a feral roar, deafening those around him, before he sprung at the nearest person and killed him without remorse. His claws dripped red as he got off the man and snarled at everyone else around him. Most people fled the moment Spyro attacked the man and screams could be heard throughout the city, while others just stayed frozen from fear and shock. They were going to die, and they knew it.

It only took a few hours before Spyro returned to his master, half his body covered in the blood of the people in the resistance, but he didn't seem to mind. That is until the glazed look in his eyes vanished and the memories of what he had done came back to him. Spyro shuttered as he looked down his body and saw what was left of the humans and nearly pucked. "What…. What did you make me do….." Spyro asked looking terrified up at Caelum who only gave him a devilish smirk before reaching down to the purple dragon and patting him on the head like the good little pet that he was.

"You did what I asked. The people of the town defied me. If they listen, they would live."

"You- you made me kill them all!"

"Spyro. You may have a longer lifespan, but humans don't. People die all the time."

"They.. they DIED!"

"Spyro…"

"I murdered them. All those… humans! They're all dead! They all died!"

"THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO!" His voice boomed and echoed. Surviving loyals flinched and Spyro lowered his head. "PEOPLE DIE ALL THE TIME! Every fair from fair sometime declines. You must have killed before Spyro. You're a dragon. I know you did. How is this any different? Is it because you were told? Have you not been ordered to do something before? If you are this afraid of blood, you are a worthless dragon. I had to make you do what I wanted. You should've done it without me forcing you to. Doing so strains our connection."

Spyro flinched. "I… I'm sorry master. It won't happen again, I promise… It's just that…" he paused to see if Caelum would even let him continue, and when the human said nothing Spyro continued. "Weren't they all innocent people? I've killed people before, but that's because they were trying to kill me. This… this is very different."

Caelum sighed. "Spyro. They were a threat. If they survived, a rebellion would rise and you would be put in harm's way. So would other humans. This was… for peace." Caelum words were not all true of course. If there was a rebellion, he would kill them in an instant. But for now, he just needed Spyro to understand. To see it as his way. It was straight up manipulation. "Do you understand now Spyro?" he told Spyro. Caelum sighed. "Well. Guess it's time to restart the war!"

Spyro looked at him in shock. "But you said that-"

"Spyro… egh. Alright. Look, if you can convince your friends to surrender, then they'll live. If not, I have no other option."

"But-"

"No. No buts."

As Caelum walked away, Spyro turned around and looked towards where he though Warfang was. "Yes, master," he muttered under his breath.

 **This has by far been my most longest chapter. It is important because it reveals who Caelum is to the reader. It tells you of his personality. If explains the relationship between Caelum and Spyro. It reveals the human civilization and gives a faint picture of their current lives and power. Not enough of course, but the next chapter explains their history. Don't worry.**

 **Still accepting OCs. 3 more spots open. Please give opinions.**

 **Special Thanks to Htffan for writing a few paragraphs for me. Have a lovely day and happy late Halloween! It's November!**

 **Semper Fidelis- ADyingStarInTheBlackBlackSky**


End file.
